


An Empty Past

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 41: Haunted. Set during ‘The Next Doctor’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	An Empty Past

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 41: Haunted. Set during ‘The Next Doctor’.

There has never been a more than a moment that the Doctor considered wiping his memories of some of the more horrific moments in his life. Yes, they give him nightmares on the rare occasion he sleeps. And yes, it _hurts_ almost unbearably to remember some of it. But those moments have shaped him. He doesn’t know what he would be without them.

He looks at this man, who may or may not be his future, and sees just how much more _not_ knowing haunts him. And the Doctor thinks that he was right never to inflict that upon himself.


End file.
